Suburu's Rambling
by Amaya night rain
Summary: Basically Suburu thinking, Maybe a little Angysty, touch of romance at the end I couldn't help myself. Anyways back to the summury um my explination for why the world is so popular plus a little something on Tsukasa's situation and some of Suburu's though


Everyone had there reasons for being here. I had mine and I could see that he had his. Well of course being stuck here probably was one thing that made him look like that, so lonely, so fearful. Yes I could see fear in his eyes when he looked at me, as if he was afraid that I would hurt him or that I would leave him. I couldn't help but wonder about the real Tsukasa. What could have happened in his life that would make it so that he didn't even seem to care that he was stuck there in "The World".  
  
She sighed heavily leaning onto him. He was staring into the sky, that same far away expression on his face that he seemed to get so often.  
  
Her thoughts wandered once again. Almost all of the serious players that she knew went to the world as their excape. from reality. She supposed that's what it was for her. Reality could become suffocating after a while. She understood the need to break away from it.  
  
Tsukasa never seemed to really get a break from reality though. She new that he came here as an excape, she was sure of it, but by the time he found his excape from reality the excape turned horribly real.  
  
The rest of their group all tried to help Tsukasa and were deeply worried for him but it was still just a game to them. They all knew what it was like she supposed, to feel so utterly...sad. They all had different reasons. Bear had his family life that had more or less gone to hell and back. Mimiru had her problems to, though she was better at hiding it I've known for some time that she has her reasons to yearn for a brief excape. Her happy facade succeeded in fooling herself as well as almost all of the others, though perhaps that's it was really meant to do.  
  
Sometimes a strange thought would cross my mind, that Tsukasa couldn't log out because of the things that happened to him in reality, that he was the one out of all of the players to be stuck because he couldn't go back emotionally. The thought that it was he who had volunteered for this, not so much through words but through the longing ihn his soul.  
  
She had once heard a player speak when asked about his real self and the words came flying back to her memory. "Every time I enter 'the world' I kill of the me in reality and am immersed in another person. Honestly sometimes I wish he would stay dead and just leave me here in peace." After this the man had chuckled and walked away. The way he talked about that reminded her of Tsukasa who had absolutely no idea about himself out of the world. 'As though he killed the him that was in the real world and left only the player behind,' she thought.  
  
She looked up at Tsukasa and smiled. 'No need to think such things now.' Then snuggling closer to him she stared at the sky, 'I don't care what he is in the real world, I love him' she thought before falling soundly asleep on his chest not knowing that the last of thoughts had excaped through her mouth.  
  
Tsukasa looked at her dumbfounded before softly replying into the night, "I love you too"  
  
Authors note: Mostly it's just me rambling from Suburu's POV. Sorry if I spelled thing wrong, I know I did in some places, unfortunately to bad for my computer to recognize. Also I would like to apologize if I accidentally got out of first character, I suck at remembering that I'm trying to write like that. Okay this is the first fan fiction that I'm posting so please be nice. Any flames will be used to cook food or keep me warm because that's what they're good for. Also if you didn't catch on this is still during the show and yeah I know that Tsukasa probably would have acted like a dear caught in headlights if Suburu said that but I wanted to end on a happy note. Mostly this is my way of saying why "the world" is so popular. Okay, I'm done with my ramblings, Bye-bye:p 


End file.
